gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star Source is the eighteenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-fourth episode overall. It is set to premiere on April 11, 2013. It will be written by Matthew Hodgson and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Source 2 Spoilers Plot *As New Directions prepare for Regionals, a few of the gleeks are distracted by Astronomy Club President Brittany’s prediction that a meteor (or perhaps it’s a comet, or maybe an asteroid) will strike Lima. For their weekly assignment, Will gives the kids the theme “Last Chance” in the hopes their fear of the impending (albeit improbable) disaster will inspire them to live each day as if it could be their last. While Will’s lesson plan has the residual effect of prompting a heartfelt and unexpected confession from Coach Beiste, its premise suddenly takes on new meaning when the school is immersed in a terrifyingly real event. Meanwhile, when Ryder discovers, much to his delight, that Katie – the girl he’s been communicating with strictly via text message – is a student at McKinley, he decides to initiate the next step in their relationship. Source *The members of New Directions are preparing for Regionals, but when an unexpected event happens at McKinley High, prospects are put to the test. Source *According to Brittany, an asteroid is coming and the world will end soon. When they hear a gunshot at school, panic will be the word. Source *The episode will not feature NYC, no NYC side or people. Source Source 2 *There is a gunshot, which is not a joke and will not be treated as one. No one will get hurt and it's not a school shooting. Source *We will see who the shooter is. Source Ryder, Jake, and Katie *Ryder sings Your Song to Katie (his online love interest).Source *Ryder will be Catfished. Source *Katie will be a student at McKinley. Source * Ryder and Jake will bond over the catfishing and the school shooting. Source Places where the kids are during the school shooting * Brittany: Standing on a toilet crying. Mr. Shue finds her. Source Source * Tina: Outside of the school during the event saying she was late to the Glee club meeting and crying. Source * Sam, Ryder and Coach Beiste: In the choir room. SourceSource Marley and Kitty *Kitty makes a confession to Marley during the shooting. Source Brittany, Sam, Blaine, and Tina *The Glee Club will sing More Than Words to Lord Tubbington because Brittany wants to tell him that she loves him. The group is in the auditorium and holding candles while singing. *Blaine records a message for his parents during the shooting. Source *There will be Tina/Blaine friendship. Source *Tina and Blaine will be bonding over the incident. Source *There will be Brittany/Sam romance. Source *Sam will say "I love you" to Brittany, but she does not. Source 1 Source 2 *There will be Blaine/Sam friendship. Source *Blaine records a message for his parents in case he gets killed during the shooting. Source Scenes *Dot filmed a scene with Matthew and Blake. (03/01) Source *Iqbal was on set filming scenes for this episode. (03/01) Source *Becca filmed for 14 hours. (03/01) Source However this could be for Guilty Pleasures. *A big choir room scene was shot. (03/04) Source *The group number has been filmed. (03/07) Source Songs Source Guest Cast *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Ginny Gardner as Katie Source Gallery BEmoXpeCcAAHKsz.jpg-large.jpg u65vu.jpg yoursong.jpg|Your Song? Screen Shot 2013-03-26 at 12.54.30 PM.png Who is catfishing me?!.jpeg|Who is catfishing me?! B418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 093 595 slogo.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc40 003 595 slogo.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 100 595 slogo.jpg Tumblr mj5kxaYm8X1qj8dg6o2 500.jpg Moving-glee-scene.jpg Glee-Episode-4-18-Shooting-Star-Promotioanal-Photos-glee-34075426-595-412.jpg Glee-Episode-4-18-Shooting-Star-Promotioanal-Photos-glee-34075425-412-595.jpg Glee s4ep18-5.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc48 127.jpg morethanwordscover.jpg your.jpg Saycover.jpg Tumblr mkranwF2qN1qg49w0o1 500.jpg tumblr_mkstvo2FoU1qaxxelo1_500.gif tumblr_mkstvo2FoU1qaxxelo2_500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes